Beautiful Nightmares
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Young and a bit naive at heart - Catty Noir is a sweet, teenage popstar who has it all and more than she could ever scream of. But if she's truly happy, why does she cry when she's alone at night? Rated T. Enjoy!
1. ( 1 )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do _not_ own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you.

**Full List of Genres:  
**_Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

* * *

**Beautiful Nightmares**

**Chapter One**

She'd been cursed - ever since the day she was birthed into the undead world. There were tens of hundreds of thousands of year old curses, but this one wasn't a bad one per se. It was just... one that no one else saw the curse part of it, that she did.

Sixteen year old Catty Noir had everything. Anything she could ever scream of – she had. Her own wicked scream home. Her own cars, jewelry, fashion line – the ghoul even had an entourage. But what she didn't have... were _true_ friends. Someone who wanted to hang out with her, or better yet – _love_ her, for who she was and not her material possessions.

She wasn't happy.

It's not that she was being selfish, well some might say she was – but was it so wrong to yearn for a friend, a real beastie? "How you holding up pussycat?" her sly manager asked her, entering her dressing room without even knocking.

Catty looked fantastic tonight, her black fur was all glittery, she had on the most shimmery halter dress and a piece of broken mirror attached on her bracelet. She had all of her before concert rituals already done... all besides entering stage left under a ladder, but that wouldn't happen until she was moments before her gig.

"I'm alright." She answered plainly. Her manager didn't take notice of her overly soft demeanour.

"You'll get this show on the road, attend the after-party and get all up early to start it over again."

"Right."

He looked at her, wondering if she was feeling homesick for whatever reason. He gave the chair she was sitting in, a pat. "Hey, you're a real lucky ghoul. Remember that. Y'know how many would love, love - _love_ to be in your shoes kiddo?"

Catty knew there were hundreds, even more that would love to live one single night in her life, here she was wishing it was somehow different. "I know." She gave her head a shake, preparing herself for the big crowd tonight. "Are we ready?"

"It's not me that's gotta be ready, it's you superstar."

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bright pink hair was down all around her in luscious curls. "It's go time." Catty hopped down from her chair as gracefully as ever, walking down the hall in her glittery platform boots, it was time.

"Miss Noir! You're on – stage in five minutes."

"Alright, tha-"

"No time to chit chat Catty, we gotta go!" Her manager interrupted. All she wanted to do was thank Larry, or maybe his name was Hairy? She didn't know his name, but he seemed to work hard and get very little recognition. She wanted to change that for him.

The rest of it was all a blur, her hiding out under the stage, hearing the screaming fans fawn over her... the beats before her song... during her purrformance while she fist pumped and bounced around the stage engaging the huge live audience surrounding her – she felt contented. Just knowing she was bringing entertainment into the lives of others – that they loved what she did so well, it was very comforting.

But there were other factors that felt _so_ fake.

_"You sing it now! ..." _She held the microphone out to the crowd, who joined harmoniously in the chorus of her latest song. There was _nothing_ better in the underworld, than hearing the audience sing your lyrics back to you. Nothing could ever beat it.

After a couple runs of the chorus, the song came to an end and so did Catty's purrformance. "I _love_ every single one of you! I love your support and the genuine warmth I get from every crowd. Keep doin' what you do and I'll be back soon!" Hands clapped vigorously and cheers were echoing the auditorium – but Catty knew they were genuine. Possibly the most genuine thing she would ever have, would be her fans.

She grasped a water bottle from one of the many being held out to her backstage, after exiting stage right under the ladder of course – she downed it rather quickly.

"Clawsome purrformance Miss Noir!"

"Purr-fect."

"Just absolutely shunning!"

She gave a huge, toothy feline smile. "Thank you everyone, but it couldn't have been done without all of you. Take care, have a lovely evening."

Catty was a beautiful werekitty both on the interior and exterior. She treated her staff well and just like family. They weren't known as just 'the help' or anything. They were her family, or what she considered as. Her true family had exiled her. Whether they meant to or not, they still sent her away.

She shook her head at the thought, dismissing it. She had a wonderful purrformance and she wasn't going to let any negative feelings get in the way. They couldn't. Any night that she purrformed, was _her_ night. She always celebrated with a gigantic order of chilling cheese fries.

"Where ya headed kiddo? The after party's this-a-way!" Her manager shouted after her, but she kept walking.

"Not tonight! I need some rest, goodnight and so long for now." She picked up the pace before he could catch up with her and stop her plans. The last time he did that... she shuddered. _'No Catty, don't think about that sorta stuff. Leave it be.' _she encouraged the depths of her mind.

She picked up the pace further and ran out to the underground garage, where the limo was parked and her faithful chauffeur William Tabby, opened the door for her. "Right here Miss, I was waiting for you."

"Thanks Will," she hugged the older gent, she was so happy to see him. She bolted into the limousine and let out a sigh of relief. Now, she was safe. Safe from anything that could possibly harm her. "I adore you." She told him truthfully. He'd always been there for her, even during the dark times and saw her through. But it was the love between and father and daughter, in which they shared.

"I adore you too Catty, now dear... where are we headed?"

Catty smirked, "You know this by now. The next stop is getting a nice big order of chilling cheese fries, then home please."

"As you wish."

Catty stretched out, taking off her glamorous bangles and shimmering shoes, her glass shard bracelet and reaching into a hidden compartment of the limo. She pulled out a pair of soft, warm fuzzy pink pyjama bottoms, a simple thick strapped tank, a black and pink hoodie and her favourite pink shimmery ankle socks and slippers to top everything off. _Now_ she was comfortable and kicking back after a great night's show.

* * *

**Well! Here I am, back with a new story. This was indeed the other poll choice and it was voted for! I hope whomever reads this (and any of my other works) enjoy it just as much as I truly do. I can't wait to read your feedback, don't forget to leave it here!**

**R & R please, it's always appreciated. And I will be responding to my reviews individually! :)**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


	2. ( 2 )

**Reviews: **

_a kiss of winter – Hahaha it only took you once co-writing with me to realize that I like to bring out the feels, as often as I can ;) enjoy! Robert Teague – Yeah I never actually remember what words I've punned or what ones I haven't so I just sort of wing it with every chapter as to what I have/haven't punned, xD and yes! That's why I wanted to do a Catty story, because there hasn't been much done with her, not even in the webisodes, all I'm really going from is her bio, but even that sort of isn't enough, y'know? Thanks for reading! The Angry American – Yes,that's exactly the point I was making in the first chapter, I know nothing about what it's like to be famous lmao but there's that side of me that knows or... imagines, all that fame and fortune's gotta come with some sacrifices y'know? Thanks doll! Kittiesrock1234 – No problem! Thanks for reading them! I swear the ideas that plague me are a curse sometimes, but I just can't help it! XD _

**Favorites:**

_a kiss of winter, The Angry American, SncTCllctr_

**Alerts:**

_The Angry American, SncTCllctr_

**A big thanks to all of you! Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Beautiful Nightmares**

**Chapter Two**

Nothing felt more clawsome than a huge order of chilling cheese fries along with a nice big fountain soda. It made her burp a little more than usual but nothing too out of the ordinary. "How are they Miss Noir?" William Tabby, her chauffeur asked her as he watched her in the rear view mirror daintily wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Frightfully delicious." There was no denying this was her favorite food of all unlife, she munched down happily purring in the midst of doing so.

He grinned, "I can tell." But there was so much more that he could tell. Having been around Miss Noir since she was but a mere kitten, she was practically his own he'd known her for so long. He knew when she was sad, mad, happy, estranged, stewing in her thoughts, frustrated. He could even tell if she was experiencing indigestion, which she surely would be if she didn't slow down on her comfort food of choice, but she was preparing for a world tour and had to do some appearances and shows here and there locally before going all out.

It was a full night and day's schedule for a famous monster such as herself. She worked hard for her fame and she wasn't ungrateful but at the same time she was so young upon achieving it – she didn't have the time to appreciate her own childhood before growing up in front of flashing cameras and singing for a living while some sat at a desk from 9 – 5.

She started out stretching and yawning at whatever undeadly time, being rushed out to get her hair and make up done just because, her nails manicured and pedicured just so. Rush to rehearsals, spend hours getting routines and songs right. Choreographers and dancers, flashing lights and pyrotechnics. All for her worldwide, 'Undergrounded' tour.

She loved doing what she did, being the poster pop-music sweetheart on the scene and all the while being that wholesome, respectful speaking ghoul she always had been didn't wear her down. She knew every single one of her fans were the ones to thank for her successes. But it was the little things in the industry that were really beginning to irk Catty.

Things such as not even having a say in the setlist to her own concert. She'd been penning down songs for weeks now and _none_ of them were even given a listen to. Catty felt like nothing more than a puppet on a string and no more would she feel that way. Oh no, this ghoul was going to stand up for herself one way or another!

But sure she had confidence now and William would pep-talk her and build it up even higher and as soon as she confronted her manager, he brought her right back down to where he felt she should be – just doing her 'job'. Nothing more, nothing less.

To Catty, entertaining young and older ghouls and monsters around the world was what she wanted to do. It wasn't just another 'job' or 'gig' that she was forced to do because she had to. Being paid for doing what she loved was just a bonus, the money... all her material possessions meant nothing to her. Her fans and wanting to keep in touch with them meant everything. Why couldn't she be her _own_ popstar, and not what the industry is trying to make her out to be?

Catty Noir was _not_ your average spoiled, rotten, self-absorbed popstar. No, she's someone entirely different. But, does anyone know who she truly is? What do her fans think she's like? It's something she'd love to do, get up close and personal with the fans – to see what they believed.

"A lot on your mind tonight dear?" Tabby asked her, drumming his furry paws on the steering wheel awaiting her answer.

Catty nodded after setting aside a take out bag with all the wrappers and garbage in it, keeping the limousine clean and tidy just the way it was when she got in. "Yeah, I guess. I'm _so_ tired William." She told him truthfully, leaning back into the seat further.

"A nice warm glass of milk to aide sleep?"

"No, no... not that kind of tired. I'm... all over tired. I'm tired of taking orders from managers and being told what to sing to my own fans. I'm tired of being told what to wear, how to do my hair, having my make-up done for me. I'm tired of listening to everyone else, I just wanna listen to me and what I want to sing for my fans I should be able to sing to them if I darn well please." Even when she was angry, she had a sweet demeanour to her. "If my fans are true and loyal, they'll still come see me if I sing my own handwritten songs, won't they?"

William shrugged his shoulders, "It's hard to say dear. I mean, some monsters are only followers, sheep if you will. They just follow all the latest trends and they'd much rather follow someone else than be themselves. Just because their leader likes something, they do too. But there are some monsters out there who do their own independent thing and yes, whom are true fans. And there's also many monsters out there who don't like you or your music, but that's not something to worry about because, no matter what – you're always being talked about which is good for the industry you're in." He sighed, Catty was such a soft soul to be in this industry. Perhaps the only pure one left of her kind. "The music scene is so cutthroat Catty, they can ditch you today and have the next up and coming tomorrow. I'm not telling you to continue doing what they're telling you to do because I can see you aren't enjoying it. So there's only one solution to the problem."

Catty was all ears listening to her wise chauffeur, feeling so grateful to have him in her life. "And that would be...?"

He simply said, "Take a hiatus. Drop your manager, record label, focus on you for awhile and come back figuring out what you want to do, where you want your music to go, hire another manager, get a new label and promote your new and improved sound. It's much easier said than done of course, it's not going to happen overnight. It's a big change and you have to expect a turn around in fans. You'll lose some, but gain some perhaps. I'm an old soul on his sixth life, what do I know?" Smiling, he looked back at her briefly through the rearview mirror. "Only you know what you want Catty, and only _you_ can go get it."

Catty nodded, letting this new advice sink in. "Okay, let's do it."

"I'm sorry Miss?"

She looked so hopeful that William just couldn't turn her next request down even if he wanted to. "I want you to keep driving, just keep driving until we completely run out of gas and that my dear friend, is where Catty Noir is going to find and revamp herself."

William Tabby grinned himself at the wonderful idea, "I just filled the tank before picking you up. I do love the sound and scenery of a good road trip."

Catty clapped and lightly squeaked with excitement. For once in her life, she was thrilled travelling with no set destination, rehearsals and dances to memorize. She was taking a little vacation for herself and it couldn't have come a moment too soon.


	3. ( 3 )

******WARNING: **There will be some (rather minor but still) intense scenes in this story, you have been warned. Proceed please!

**Reviews:**

_a kiss of winter – thank you! I don't know a lot about a typical day in the life of a popstar lmao so I'm really just trying to wing it y'know. But I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far. I promise it will get better, ;)_

**Thank you everyone, it will get more intense I swear 8D**

* * *

**Beautiful Nightmares**

**Chapter Three**

Everything took a complete turn for the worse when her manager caught up with them. Who knew he'd have hunted out to find her and force her back to where she 'should' be? Catty had no idea he'd go that far, he hadn't before... but now she was in a hair and nail appointment, just the beginning of what would be her glamorous style for tonight.

The ghoul couldn't escape yet, apparently – but she would. She _had_ to and somehow, this would be accomplished.

For now she sat in the spa like chair getting both her hair and nails done at once. Not once did she look into the mirror. She _hated_ the mirror... it showed her the reflection of someone she was forced to become instead of who she truly was. "You look stunning already Miss Noir." The manicurist complimented the popstar, who gave a sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm just modelling your work, this is all credit to you. I don't even know how to do nails." The way the ghoul's face lit up, you'd think she won the lottery.

She was beaming now. "Thank you Miss Noir!"

Catty went back to tuning everyone out again, it's the only way she could remain semi-sane through this whole ordeal. This was everything she was forced to be, she hated it. Hated everyone who dressed her up this way, who _expected_ her to be this way. Why couldn't she be her own person? Why the hell couldn't she wear pink, glittery converse on stage instead of platforms? It should be her call and no one else's.

The day's events were nothing but a full blur to her, now she found herself at her dress fitting for this big gathering. It was some sort of cocktail party, Catty couldn't tell you what it was just that she was going through the same old shenanigans every time a fancy event came up. The only time she would get excited, were for the Monster's Choice Awards, or annual music awards to where her fans meant the world to her, for nominating her right along side the top names of the industry. She didn't care to be in the know about the gossip going around 'Tinseltown' as she often referred to it as.

"Last time we tried on this exact dress, it _fit_." The dress fitting tailor was complaining. It could've been anything, the chilling cheese fries – she could be a bit bloated... anything. But this time Catty wasn't going to make excuses for herself or anyone else.

She scoffed, just tired of this whole damn thing already and her day had just begun. "And, your point is? Let me tell you something, you are paid excellent money. _My_ own wages to customize a dress. Customize it to my size, doesn't matter what it is. I pay you, you listen to me or I'll take me and my figure elsewhere."

"O-oh, of course Miss Noir." The tailor covered up right away, any previous frustrations visible now vanished quicker than they ever appeared.

"That's right." She really never liked being a 'diva' but the strings were there to pull and she just felt like pulling them once. The dress was a very chic, very in mermaid styled evening gown that was a shimmery bright pink with beaded detailing upon the bosom. A shiny black belt with shining rhinestones around her waist and she turned to a full length mirror. "It's good." She wanted nothing more than to pack up and leave right now.

"Good?! Good? How can you just say it's good, this dress is my own personal masterpiece! Miss Noir, it's a stunning gown that you look wonderful in." A designer came from behind the tailor, who now seemed a tad intimidated.

Catty had to resist rolling her eyes. "It's a wonderful dress, I'll take it. Thanks." She left an assistant to make the purchase after she changed into her casual wear. It consisted of her _own_ personal style, which was a mixture of everything. She had shiny bangles on and a very comfy pair of hot pink converse – the ghoul _loved_ her converse.

Dark skinny jeans and a light pink tank underneath a dark denim jacket. Grabbing her purse she exited the store, William Tabby greeting her outside. She couldn't have been happier to see him right then and there. "How was it?"

"Terrible, can we get going?" She pleaded, before she could do anything else, her _iCoffin_ went off with a message. "Oh, um... just a moment. A quick moment, I'll be right back I promise."

Catty walked down the street for awhile and turned into a darker alley, not quite sure what she was doing here. The alley certainly wasn't her cup of tea at all. It was cold and damp, the things that went bump in the night around here she was positive were less than charming. With a sudden shove, she hit the brick wall – being forced to look at her sudden attacker.

"Hey superstar," he growled under his breath.

It was her manager, Persian.

"Ouch! You're hurting me you-!" She hissed at him, extending her newly painted claws and swung to scratch him, hoping she caught enough of his skin to make it hurt, but she hadn't.

He retaliated automatically, clawing her back in the arms and chest right above her subtle cleavage. "You won't disobey me again, Noir. The fame's gone to your brain or something but you gotta let it lie or you'll go from a full set of nine lives, down to none in a quick hurry. Got me?" He was so close and pressing on her with such force, Catty could barely respond. Causing him to lean harder.

She growled and lashed out to bite him, but he dodged it effortlessly. Taking one single claw, he cupped her chin. The fear in her eyes he couldn't get enough of. He loved this, he _needed_ it.

"Remember what happened last time you upset me?" He asked her, feeling the young ghoul underneath him, begin to quiver.

He knew she remembered, he wanted her to do so forever. Trailing his piercing claw from her cheek, down her neck and into her breasts, she kneed him suddenly – catching him off guard for a moment while she attempted to run from him.

Grabbing her shoe, he tripped her and she fell on the cold cement, sharp stones and uneven gravel all around.

Scrambling for what she felt would be her unlife, Catty took off once she was able to get to her feet and turned the corner, running as fast as her feet could carry her – even if they were weakened. She collided right into her beloved chauffeur William Tabby, barely moving him but she could've sworn she hit another brick wall. "Catty! What happened? You told me you'd only be gone for a moment, I can't believe this..."

"Shhh, I can't explain. I'm okay, but we have to go. Now! Please." She begged him weakly, still trying to regain her breath from what had just happened. She couldn't make the slightest sense of it, but it did happen. She could feel it and the blood trickling down her chest uncomfortably so. Trying to hold it together best she possibly could now, her shaky breaths making it obvious she was coming close to losing that battle of unravelling strength.

William ushered the injured ghoul into the limo, trying to piece together whatever could've happened... all the while starting up the vehicle and getting out of there as fast as he could. Images of Catty's injuries just flashing in his mind, he did his utmost to focus on the road but it was difficult with the harsh sobs of a broken popstar in the backseat.

* * *

**Well, here's another update from me! I know this is quite dark for Monster High, but I did give some genre warnings in the very first chapter, a warning at the top of this chapter and I have given them for a reason. I would totally appreciate some feedback on what you thought, :)**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


End file.
